


The Grey Scale

by Thai_Tea_Addict



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Alternate Universe, Asexual Character, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Polyamorous Character, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-09
Updated: 2016-11-09
Packaged: 2018-08-30 00:15:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8511403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thai_Tea_Addict/pseuds/Thai_Tea_Addict
Summary: Ryoma starts a relationship with the enigmatic photographer Fuji Syuusuke, whose colorful history tests him from the very start. Things would be a lot easier for Ryoma if he could actually feel sexual attraction.





	

**A/N** : Writing to combat the anxiety the US election is causing me. It's only helped a little.

**Disclaimer** : I do not own Prince of Tennis.

**Warnings** : BL, Asexual!Ryoma

**Pairings** : Thrill Pair, background MomoAn, InuKai, and KatsuoSakuno

* * *

**The Grey Scale**

* * *

"I think you need to go on a date."

Ryoma resisted the urge to reach over the desk scattered with his study materials and throttle Momoshirou, because even he knew Tomoka wouldn't be able to convince a jury of his peers that it was justified. Katsuo, who had the grand misfortune of being caught between the two, didn't look up from his handwritten notes, a silent and extremely concentrated third party that totally wasn't listening in.

"I think you need to focus more on Tachibana-san," Ryoma returned testily. "If she breaks up with you, it would be completely your fault."

Momoshirou, who shared both an apartment and two study periods with the recalcitrant boy, was not put off by the other boy in the least. "No, see, I know you probably aren't that big on sex since you're so in love with your tennis racket-"

Katsuo audibly choked.

"-but that doesn't mean you don't have a chance to develop an intimate relationship. You're into guys, right? I think you mentioned a preference for them over girls," Momo recounted.

Ryoma, who had at the time been admiring Nadal's athletic build as opposed to the girl idol that Horio had been waxing poetic on, scowled slightly. It wasn't fair that Momo actually had a point with that - if anything, Ryoma was more interested in men. He'd just always attributed that to the fact that he played more male tennis players than female tennis players, due to the way the school tennis circuits were set up.

He should probably branch out more in his hobbies. Between university and tennis, it was amazing he'd even managed to make friends.

"Why are you bringing this up?" Ryoma sighed. He had a test tomorrow and a term paper due in three days - it'd be better if this conversation ended sooner rather than later, as he wasn't at the right mental state to out-stubborn Momo.

"I've got a friend I can set you up with," Momo announced with a grandiose smile. Katsuo had given up all pretense of studying at this point, eyes volleying back and forth between the two.

Ryoma, who had met most of Momo's friends through sheer proximity, scowled harder. As far as he'd seen, most of Momo's friends were taken: there was Kaidoh, who was dating an older salaryman, and then Momo's redheaded senior from high school who tackled Ryoma in greeting before just because he was " _cute, so cute, where were you hiding such a cute kouhai, Momo?!"_

"Don't give me that look, you haven't met him yet," Momo pointed out.

Ryoma pointedly dropped his scowl, instead refocusing on his notes with patently fake concentration. Momo rolled his eyes.

"So who is it?" Katsuo asked, clearly aiming to lose Ryoma's friendship by the end of the day.

Momo perked up, glad to have someone's attention. "My senior from high school. He's a photographer, and also plays tennis recreationally."

He gave Ryoma a particularly pointed look at that. Roma wondered if the criteria for dating him to Momo was **1** - _Are they a man?_ and **2** - _Does he play tennis?_

"Is he good-looking?" Katsuo asked.

Momo waved his hand in the boy's direction, glaring over at Ryoma. "See, Echizen? He's asking all the important questions!"

"Then why don't you set _him_ up," Ryoma grumbled.

Katsuo smirked. "Because I'm the one that's already taken," he boasted.

Ryoma should call Sakuno and tell her how horrible her boyfriend is being to him. The girl was a family friend, surely she'd take his side.

"He's very good-looking," Momo enunciated clearly. "I'd even go so far as to call him beautfiul."

Katsuo nodded sagely. Ryoma's grip on his pencil tightened.

"A beautiful photographer who plays tennis," Katsuo murmured. "Sounds like a great catch."

"Can we _study_ now?"

* * *

Ryoma had gone on exactly zero dates in his entire life.

This was not an entirely unwanted decision - in fact, he'd rejected people so often in high school that his classmates had taken it upon themselves to schedule confessions, just so he would have a couple days where he didn't break some poor person's heart. He'd been delighted to find that in his first year of university, everyone seemed to have realized that he just Wasn't Interested and never tried for more than friendship.

Momo, of course, just wanted to be annoying. People in the springtime of love always had to butt into everyone's business, as far as Ryoma could tell.

But Ryoma didn't go back on his word, so when Momo set him up on this blind date for one Saturday morning, Ryoma diligently showed up. He'd likely just grab a coffee with this 'beautiful photographer', then scare him off with his not exactly sociable personality. Ryoma wasn't trying to set himself up for failure but even he knew his personality could generously be described as 'difficult'.

Waiting at a nearby fountain with a gaggle of others, Ryoma let his mind wander. (He'd never expected to be present first. Maybe he should have done a little more research into the etiquette of dating.) Momo had practically assaulted him with a red rose this morning, and Ryoma let his fingers run down the thornless stem idly.

Some part of him was rather curious. He wondered if Momo would have mentioned to any prospective dates that Ryoma wasn't exactly into the sexually intimate stuff that went into such relationships. If he did, and the photographer still wanted to give this date a go - did that mean he was also like Ryoma?

Or maybe he thought he could change that? Ryoma stiffened slightly. Maybe if the photographer thought himself as good-looking as Momo seemed to believe, then he entertained some notion that that would be enough to rouse some kind of sexual response from Ryoma? Then again, there was also a good chance Momo didn't say anything of the sort, maybe believing they wouldn't get past one date in the first place. And if they did...

The word 'sex' danced along in Ryoma's mind. It would be a first, but he doubted it would come to that. _Just coffee then_ , he decided to himself. He'd do this so Momo would be satisfied with the idea that Ryoma was intent on living his life as a bachelor and no one else would get the foolish idea to set him up on any more dates. God knows his mother had tried, before he'd casually dashed her hopes for grandchildren when he told her he wasn't particularly interested in relationships.

"...Echizen-san?"

Ryoma blinked, momentarily taken by surprise. He'd been so lost in thought that he hadn't caught the other man's approach. The man wasn't particularly tall but he managed to beat Ryoma by a few centimeters and his frame was equally slender. Momo had been right - he was _beautiful_. Fair skin, light brown hair, aesthetically-pleasing in all aspects; a few of the women waiting around the fountain couldn't help but eye the man in appreciation.

Ryoma could acknowledge the man was indeed very beautiful. But why the fuck could he not see his eyes?

"Yeah," Ryoma said, waving a hand in greeting. His date paused briefly, seemingly surprised by the lax response; Ryoma suddenly remembered he was in Japan and he was Japanese, dammit, why does he keep slipping back into American informalities?

He bowed quickly in response, feeling his face heat up slightly. He had a bad habit of reverting back to American customs; most of his friends had grown used to it at this point but it was still a spot of contention with others who weren't quite so used to him.

_I wonder if I'll even make it to coffee at this rate,_ Ryoma thought.

The other man chuckled briefly. "That's right, Momo did mention you grew up in the US," he said lightly, clearly unconcerned with Ryoma's breach in etiquette.

Ryoma met his...closed eyes. "Yes, sorry, I didn't mean to be rude." _Yet_.

His date waved of the faux pas with grace. "I spent a bit of time there myself. California is beautiful in the summer."

Ryoma had spent his childhood growing up in New York City, which was only beautiful in the kind of urban way cityscapes were, and the one summer he'd spent outside of it was in Florida, which was more like a humid hellscape.

"Shall we go grab a cup of coffee, Fujita-san?" Ryoma suggested.

The man paused. "...Fuji. Fuji Syuusuke," he corrected.

Ryoma was officially the worst at dates. Granted, Momo had told him the name of his date, but Ryoma made a point of not always listening to Momo fully; the other man just talked so much and Ryoma had learned to filter him through extremely narrow channels. Apparently his date's name was one of the things he'd decided to filter out.

"R-Right, sorry. It's nerves," Ryoma stammered out.

Fuji chuckled good-naturedly. Ryoma could practically feel himself skating over thin ice.

They relocated to a nearby cafe, taking a seat at a patio table, each with their own drink of choice in hand. Fuji had settled for something whose name Ryoma could not hope to pronounce, and Ryoma had asked for the sweetest drink on the menu because if he was going to go on a date, he'd damn well better be allowed to have dessert for breakfast.

"So you're a university student, is that right, Echizen-san?" Fuji began idly.

"Yes," Ryoma answered succinctly, because he was also the absolute worst at small talk.

Fuji took a sip from his drink. Then another. Quietly.

Ryoma reflected that if he was going to grow old and die alone, he should probably at least work on his interpersonal skills. His future career as a veterinarian was dependent on some element of customer service, after all.

"Momo-senpai said you're a photographer," Ryoma started. "What do you take photos of?"

Fuji perked up a bit, setting his cup down. "I mainly focus on city views, actually. I'm paid by commission so clients often request shots of streets or neighborhoods. I find the city to be a diverse and dazzling place."

It was such an urbane answer, Ryoma almost felt like Fuji was lying to him. "How do you take photos?" he asked.

Fuji cocked his head. "Do you mean what kind of camera do I use?"

Was this a date or an interview?

"I mean, do you open your eyes when you take photos?" Ryoma clarified.

Fuji stared at him - or Ryoma got the sense he was being stared at. It suddenly occurred to him that perhaps the whole 'no visible eyes' thing had bothered him more than he thought it had if he was fixating on it. They were only half an hour into this date and he'd managed to insult the guy three times. The younger male was honestly a little impressed Fuji hadn't thrown his drink in his face yet, but that might be because the damn thing was about 10,000 yen.

"Actually, please excuse me," Ryoma said, standing abruptly and making a beeline towards the bathroom.

Standing at the sink, Ryoma took in his reflection. It's not like he wasn't trying; he'd even donned his best clothes and styled his hair so that his infamous hat-head didn't make an appearance. But still, there was only so much he could do about his personality.

Pulling out his phone, he jotted down a quick text to Momo: 'Sorry.'

_Buzz_. 'What? What'd you do? You better have at least showed up to the date, Echizen!'

'I did. I'm on it. I bet Fuji is regretting showing up tho.'

_Buzz_. 'WHAT!'

'I'm shit at this.'

Ryoma tucked his phone away after switching it back into silent, non-vibrating mode. He'd be honestly surprised if Fuji was even still out there right now; if he had been on this disaster train, he would have fled as soon as Ryoma had went through the bathroom doors.

He returned back to the table - but not only was Fuji still there (languidly sipping away at his unprounounceable drink), there was also a two plates of decadent strawberry shortcake slices. Ryoma couldn't tear his eyes away; it had to be some kind of shortcake base, the cake was too pale and thick looking to be anything but, and the delicate cream covered in a drizzle of stark red strawberry sauce and heart-shaped strawberry pieces was enough to arrest attention.

"Did we order that?" Dear god, Ryoma hoped they'd ordered that

Fuji smiled at him. "They said it was on the house. It looks delicious, doesn't it?"

Ryoma agreed, pulling one plate a bit closer to himself. It looked delicious and it tasted _divine_ ; he hadn't had time to eat this morning, having stayed up late to finish an assignment and waking up in time to get ready for the date. He was so glad he'd managed to at least reach the surprise cake part of the date.

Only once he'd completely finished off his slice did Ryoma turn his attention back to the date. Fuji had only eaten the strawberries off his own share, taking a few small bites of cake before retreating back to his drink. Instead the man had apparently just been watching him eat, but when Ryoma had looked up to meet his date's attention, he thought he'd imagined the slip of blue he saw from those eyes.

"You really have quite the sweet tooth, don't you?" Fuji teased.

Ryoma shrugged. "My friend said it's because i'm already so naturally bitter, it helps even it out." Kevin was such an ass.

Fuji actually laughed at that.

It was much easier to talk to the other man now that he had food in his stomach. Ryoma theorized this was why so many people actually ate when they went on dates - going in hungry would make anyone irritable.

Still, Ryoma could not shake the feeling that all of Fuji's answers were rather...bland. They never really gave much away; he took photos of cityscape because he liked them, he preferred documentaries over action flicks, he read more than he watched TV, and he was a middle child with an older sister and younger brother.

Ryoma could not gauge his sense of humor. He didn't know why Fuji liked what he liked, didn't know why he'd picked up tennis as a hobby, didn't know if he even liked his job or the people he interacted with. But still, Ryoma figured that was normal; this was only a casual first date, after all.

So Ryoma gave his own diffident answers: he was studying veterinarian medicine, he liked animals, he played video games in his downtime and was an only child.

Momo had recommended no tennis on the date. Katsuo had suggested getting coffee and then perhaps seeing a movie - he'd even provided Ryoma with tickets to the latest blockbuster. Tomoka and Sakuno had ensured he wouldn't wear his tradmark hat, Horio had tried recounting his own dating experience, and Kachirou had taken one look at Ryoma's flat expression and declared the endeavor pointless.

Honestly, Ryoma could see where Kachirou was coming from.

He was so bored.

Fuji really was nice on the eyes but Ryoma couldn't tell his personality at all; he smiled and he laughed and he talked about photography, but nothing about that was especially entertaining. Fuji must have been holding himself back in some respects, which wasn't a far cry since he was also holding back actually showing Ryoma his fucking eyes.

They'd left the cafe and were now taking a walk around the park. The movie would be later in the afternoon, which made this date an almost whole-day affair. This idea was Katsuo's; a peaceful walk around the park would allow them to converse more with few distractions.

'Peaceful' could never be used to describe Ryoma's life.

"Echizeeennnn!"

Ryoma didn't even have to look to know who was calling out to him. Aoi Kentarou soon skidded into view, shadowed by a group of elementary school kids all wielding tennis rackets. Ryoma didn't even pause - he grabbed Fuji's wrist, pulling the man along as he took off in a dead flight in the exact opposite direction.

"Wha-" Fuji began, but was cut off when the group of children Aoi was leading let out a war cry. Ryoma had the dubious pleasure of catching the photographer's eyes open, blue eyes widening in alarm.

"Whatever you do, _don't stop running_ ," Ryoma shot back to his poor date.

Aoi Kentarou was a friend. That did not mean that Ryoma was going to willingly sacrifice himself; if Aoi wanted to play mentor to a group of rambunctious children, then he wasn't going to bring Ryoma down with him. There was a reason Ryoma was in veterinarian medicine and not a pediatrician.

Why had they ended up at Ishiwagi Park, of all places? The place was beautiful and spacious, Ryoma could give it that - but it was also crawling with people Ryoma actually knew. This fact was further cemented when the Tanaka twins closed off his escape route, each with a matching smirk. It was obvious to Ryoma why they were so openly enjoying his suffering - they each had a couple children clinging to them, making them obvious victims of Aoi's babystting ventures.

"Hey, Echizen~! Who is your cute friend?" Kouhei greeted.

Ryoma ignored them, quickly changing direction. There was no time for snappy comebacks when he was running from certain death.

_The lake,_ Ryoma decided. "Fuji-san, get ready. We're going to steal a boat."

Fuji must have had his eyes open for too long; it was clearly stalling his brain, as the man gave no response and kept running along obediently beside him.

"Echizen, do not steal a boat!" Aoi cried out from behind them.

Ryoma didn't listen. The park attendant, who had been watching their entire escapade with the kind of long-suffering look people often wore whenever Aoi was in their general vicinity, merely held out her hand so Ryoma could shove forward the required amount of money without pause.

They climbed into the boat in record time, Ryoma taking over the oars and paddling away as quickly as he could. There was a general roar of frustration as he rowed off, but his relief was short-lived when the crowd at the shore started getting their own boats to chase after them.

"...I thought we were going to steal the boat?" Fuji said at long-last.

Ryoma, who had burned away all the calories he'd gotten from his extra sugary meal this morning, started to slow down. "This is no time to be pedantic. We're at war," he advised the other male solemnly.

Just a simple date - that's all Ryoma had wanted form the day. He could file the life experience away, convince everyone he'd given it a try and it just turned out he wasn't cut out for that whole 'intimate relationship' thing. How could he possibly do that if he had some overly-enthusiastic camp counselor wannabe rowing after him with a naval force of small children?

Before Fuji could say anything or react to the surprisingly intimidating sight of a elementary school-aged armada chasing after them, Aoi rowed into view like a man possessed. It would have been far more intimidating if he hadn't been grinning widely - now Ryoma kind of just wanted to punch him.

_"Naval battle!"_ Aoi declared, right before running straight into their helm. Their boat toppled over and sent both occupants into the murky depths of the lake.

The park was the _worst_ decision.

* * *

"You're a walking disaster!" Dan crowed out, laughing uproariously. The other male was slouched over the counter helplessly, body shaking with his guffaws.

Ryoma's doomed date with Fuji had been only two days ago but even Momo had known better than to ask about it when Ryoma came home dripping wet and glowering. His cellphone was completely shot, he had a bunch of strange bruises and cuts from forcefully wading through a lake full of eager children trying to boat headlong into his face, and his every muscle ached.

It was one thing to suck at dating. It was another thing to suck at dating _so badly_ that you couldn't even return home without a new lifetime ban from a public park.

Ryoma's pride hadn't taken the only hit. His impromptu descent into the watery depths had damaged his phone; this left him in the dubious position of having to email his family to request a new one since it would be impossible to afford it himself. (At this point in his life, he'd sell his soul for a homemade meal.) His mother ended up calling Momo to rant and rave about how irresponsible Ryoma was to let his phone get so damaged, and if he was just going to waste all the money they'd spent on sending him to a university in Japan, she was going to drag him back to the States so that she could yell at him in person.

He'd decided to grab lunch with Dan Taichi at the sushi restaurant close to their campus. Looking at Momo right now reminded him of his date with Fuji, which reminded him of his dead cellphone, which was infuriating. He hadn't anticipated on Dan knowing about his date, but he knew it must have been Katsuo - the bastard. Ryoma vowed to nurse that grudge and strike back when it just about faded from Katsuo's mind.

Ryoma glared over at Dan. "I hope Aoi corners you in some random park while you're on a date and forces you to re-enact Titanic in a rowbaot," he grumbled.

"Jin-san would kick his ass," Dan waved off. "What did your date say afterwards?"

Absolutely nothing, but that could be because they were soaked to the bone and the park supervisors had turned up at about the same time, adminstering lifetime bans to all those they could catch - everyone had taken off sprinting in random directions, leaving Ryoma half a mile away from the park, alone and with a dead phone.

"He's got very blue eyes," Ryoma said instead.

Dan burst out laughing again.

* * *

Ryoma hadn't realized how much something had meant to him until it was gone.

Now, watching Kaidoh text his boyfriend with increasingly frustrated hissing noises, Ryoma couldn't help but think about it. Such quick, easy communication, such reliability, such comfort all within reach.

The lack of a cellphone struck him hard.

It had been almost a week since the disastrous date. Momo had dutifully not mentioned anything about it, or Fuji, or cellphones. He'd also treated Ryoma to a lot of take-out dinners this week, a silent apology Ryoma received without complaint.

"Oh, you're meeting up with Inui-san later today, aren't you, Viper?" Momo asked.

"If his work doesn't run late again," Kaidoh answered, texting furiously.

_Taunting me with his phone..._ Ryoma thought.

Their classes had ended at the same time, late in the afternoon. Momo had plans to meet with his girlfriend in the evening though, and seeing as Kaidoh was meeting up with his boyfriend, that left Ryoma in the lurch to get his own dinner.

Kaidoh lived close by, which made him easily accessible for free meals, and Momo could be counted on to take pity on Ryoma and get something decent for dinner. With both boys occupied and all of his other friends otherwise absent, that meant Ryoma had to rely on himself for food, which in turn meant he had to run to the nearest convenience store and decide between pre-packaged bentou or instant ramen.

"Wha- _Shit!_ Echizen, hide!"

Momo's hand promptly grabbed Ryoma's face, shoving him to the side and behind a bewildered Kaidoh. Before Ryoma could yell out in surprise or kick his friend in response, Momo had turned with a wide, clearly uncomfortable smile.

"Fuji-senpai! What are you doing here?"

Kaidoh had frozen, clearly reading the tense atmosphere surrounding Momo. (Despite being almost always at odds, both older boys understood each other very well; it had actually come as a shock to their friends that they hadn't hooked up.) Fuji had drawn close to them, dressed casually and drawing attention from passing students. Ryoma was amused to note that a lot of those looks were admiring and he wondered how Fuji could tolerate such attention.

"...Momo," Fuji acknowledged, taken aback by the boys' rather haphazard response to his appearance. Momo could never really be described as subtle. The photographer turned and smiled at Kaidoh, who stood stock-still as if unsure what the proper reaction should be at seeing Fuji. "Kaidoh, it's good to see you too."

That's right, Momo and Kaidoh had gone to the same high school. Ryoma supposed it was reasonable that Fuji would recognize both boys. He abruptly started to pity the older man; having the argumentative pair as underclassmen must have been such a headache. Having even one of them as roommate was reason enough to contemplate the pros and cons of being addicted to Tylenol.

Fuji peered around Kaidoh's shoulder, where Ryoma was still partially hidden because being suddenly face-palmed by your friend tended to stall the proper responses to most things. "I actually came here to see you, Echizen-san. Momo mentioned your phone was damaged by the lake..."

Ryoma emerged from behind Kaidoh with a glower, kicking Momo in the shins for good measure. First he sets him up on a doomed date, next he starts talking about his problems with said failed date, then he starts assaulting him? Momo was lucky he bought Ryoma food so often, it kept any possible retribution to a minimum.

"Fuji-san, hey," Ryoma greeted, waving a hand in greeting. Kaidoh smacked him on the back of the head but Fuji only chuckled as he moved closer.

"Echizen, can we talk a bit? Or is this a bad time?" Fuji asked.

Considering Ryoma's only other plans were the convenience store, he knew he had time to kill. Still, if this was about their failed first date... Maybe Fuji's cellphone had been water damamged too, and he wanted Ryoma to pay reparation bills... The idea made Ryoma sweat. He didn't have the money for that. He barely had the money to eat.

"...if this is about your cellphone, I'm sorry, ok? I didn't mean for us to have a swim in the lake. Actually, that was all Aoi's fault," Ryoma said. If anyone should be paying for replacement phones, it should be Aoi. Ryoma hadn't even got to punch him yet.

Fuji paused, then shook his head with another laugh. "No, no - my cellphone isn't an issue. I have warranty so it's already been replaced."

Ryoma stared at him, eyes slowly narrowing into a glare. "Must be nice... The world of warranties..." He couldn't even afford to breathe on a phone warranty.

"I was actually wondering if you wanted to get dinner with me tonight?" Fuji asked, working hard to dispel the contempt Ryoma was showing for _phone warranties_ of all things.

"You want to eat dinner with _him?"_ Momo ogled.

Kaidoh elbowed him hard in the gut.

Ryoma thought about it. The promise of food just about made up for the discomfort of Fuji's clear insanity. Anyone who had been through what he had on a first date and wanted more was obviously unhinged, but Ryoma knew he was the last person who should point that out - his friends were the ones who had started the whole debacle and Ryoma had become so used to it that fleeing them was an ingrained response.

"Well, I can...probably do dinner tonight..." Ryoma decided.

Fuji's smile brightened considerably.

* * *

Ryoma had never really considered himself an early riser. In fact, the general populace would never have considered him an early riser, given that he often wouldn't get up from bed until noon unless forced.

_Everyone does a walk of shame,_ Ryoma decided, pulling on the clothes he'd scattered across the floor of Fuji's bedroom. It was at some ungodly hour in the morning, when the sun was just starting to peek over the horizon. His ass hurt from last night's (this morning's?) activities, he was still tired, and he wasn't even sure he had enough change left to take the bus back home.

But he was hardly going to wait for Fuji to wake up and go through whatever people who had sex with acquaintances went through in morning encounters. Ryoma already wasn't entirely sure how he had skipped so many steps in the first place - hadn't the shoujo manga Sakuno always used to read in school taught him that he was only supposed to sleep with the guy _after_ they'd declared their undying love? Then again, the Hollywood movies he'd always end up watching with Momo indicated sex with acquaintances was also perfectly normal.

Shuffling out of Fuji's apartment silently, feeling somewhat unkempt and definitely tired, Ryoma decided sex was...okay. He thought Fuji was pretty good at it - he must be, for it still to feel that good without too much pain, and it was definitely better than when Ryoma had slept with a girl - but still, Ryoma wouldn't exactly actively seek it out. He supposed if he did end up in a relationship, he could tolerate it, but he'd probably have to make sure he had plenty of time to recover afterwards because even his natural athleticism had been tested.

Ryoma didn't quite see the appeal of sex, though. Too many bodily fluids going every which way. Fuji was still nice to look at but he didn't talk a lot when he was fucking - but Ryoma should have expected that. It wasn't like he was expecting a full-on conversation; that'd be weird. But the entire experience felt more like a scientific experiment to Ryoma - seeing what he reacted to, what went where, what sensations such activities caused.

Ryoma had learned quite a bit about his own body but didn't see the point in having another go. Fuji apparently liked going multiple rounds, though, so Ryoma pretty much just rode it out and tried to approach it more as a challenge: if he could stay conscious and looked to actively enjoy sex the entire time, he won.

Maybe he should ask Momo why he found sex so appealing. At least now Ryoma could say he definitely gave it a try.

...Fuji had really soft pillows.

* * *

**A/N** : Personally, I find it amazing when Ace people actually tell their partners up front they don't want to have sex. Sex is thought of as something so natural that I kind of just thought you had to have it eventually. Ryoma here is kind of going to reflect that - so yes, he will be having sex (and pretty much just tolerating it rather than enjoying it); it will be more focused on what he thinks about it and how he reacts to it, though. Even with that, I plan on him developing a relationship with Fuji. :)

-Fuji might seem a bit docile here, but... It's just starting. He's got a colorful history~

-Everyone from Seigaku will make an appearance, along with most of Hyoutei and Rikkai. Others will come up as well, but I'm mostly relying on age groups rather than teams for how they've been divided. Most of Ryoma's friends will be from the Freshmen age group, for example.

Thanks for reading!

_**Please be kind and drop a review.** _


End file.
